Driving
by hangre
Summary: Sasuke attempts to teach Naruto how to drive! Oneshot, hope you enjoy. Cute & humorous, just a pinch of fluff. SasuNaru/NaruSasu


**AN:** I had the urge this morning to write a oneshot about Naruto learning to drive (which I can imagine being uber cute & amusing), & so a few hours later here it is. I had lots of fun writing this :D thinking back to when I was learning to drive.. Wish I'd had an instructor as hot as Sasuke, sadly he was rather old and wrinkly. Lovely, but certainly no Sasuke.

-cuts off ramble-

ENJOY.

* * *

"But Sas-kayyy, it digs!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, the number one rule even a dobe like you should be able to understand the logics of is that the driver must always wear a seatbelt." Sasuke explained through gritted teeth, they'd only been in the car five minutes and already Naruto was playing the idiot.

"Pay attention. There are three pedals in front of you, Naruto. The one on the right is the accelerator." Naruto promptly shoved his foot down on said pedal, and the car made a furious growling sound he found very exciting.

"NARUTO!" the boy in the passenger seat roared above the noise, Naruto's foot promptly shooting off the pedal in terror. "You do that again and I'll burn all your ramen, baka. The car isn't in gear so it won't _move_; all you're doing is destroying _my_ engine."

Sasuke, following a few deep breaths, proceeded to introduce Naruto to the brake and the clutch. A lot of foot stomping ensued - Sasuke hissing at regular intervals for the blonde to be more careful. Finally, when he was somewhat satisfied with Naruto's familiarity with the pedals: Sasuke reached for the handbrake.

"I get to actually drive now huh, Sasuke? Wow this is so exciting." Naruto breathed, bouncing in his seat in eager anticipation.

"Stop writhing around dobe, you'll wreck the suspension."

"Hey-" Naruto protested, before Sasuke continued, drowning him out.

"I'm going to take the handbrake off now Naruto, and we're slowly going to roll forward. Do you remember what to do with the pedals?"

Insult temporarily forgotten, Naruto began nodding enthusiastically - anticipating racing around the car park at great speeds like he'd seen in a film the other night. One foot pressing down on the clutch and the other poised above the accelerator, Naruto glanced at Sasuke's hand expectantly.

"Don't go getting any ideas, either, Naruto. You do more than ten miles an hour and I'm leaving you here. Without the car." It was creepy sometimes how Sasuke always seemed to be able to guess the direction of Naruto's train of thought.

Gradually, the handbrake was released. As it reached its' peak and Sasuke began to withdraw his hand - the car shot forward with a jolt, before several warning lights began to flash on the dashboard.

"EEEEEH! Sasuke, I did everything right, swear on Kakashi's life!" Naruto gasped, a pleading look in his eyes as he whipped around to meet Sasuke's surely furious glare, "PLEASE don't burn my ramen!!" Instead he was met with a mocking smirk.

"...that's called stalling Naruto. It's going to happen a lot, so get used to it and stop being such a pussy. There's nothing wrong, you just need to restart the engine."

Naruto sighed, shoulders relaxing in relief, ramen safe... for now. Man that was scary! He wasn't even sure what he did wrong, he'd pulled up the clutch pedal thingy and pressed the accelerator too and-

"Try again, Naruto, I don't have all day. Be gentler with the clutch; release it at the same speed as the accelerator." Sasuke guided, fingers drumming on the dash, it was already three o'clock – but had to admit he was quite enjoying this... despite it taking up most of his day.

After a few more unsuccessful attempts – and much swearing from the blonde - they were off, circling round the car park.

"Now check your mirrors**.** ALL of them Naruto, you crash this car and you're dead."

"I am so checking all the mirrors, bastard! Not all of us love mirrors s'much as you, Sasuke. You keep telling me to look when I know no-one's there – the car park's EMPTY." Naruto flustered, eyes looping round the vehicle searching for more mirrors in vain, looking very much like a man on the edge of his sanity.

"I'm fully aware the car park's empty, Naruto. That's the whole point. There's no way I'm letting you drive on actual roads with actual people. You're a hazard on the pavement alone." Sasuke really didn't care much for pedestrians and their safety, rather that of his car - which was his pride and joy: a sleek, midnight blue Vauxhall which he'd used some of his inheritance to buy on his eighteenth birthday.

He was still deeply confused as to why he'd agreed to teach Naruto the basics of driving in the first place, and in his own car no less. It happened last week, when Naruto had been moaning about how he didn't have enough money for lessons with a professional instructor – spending (wasting, in Sasuke's opinion) it all on the video games he loved so much. He'd looked up at Sasuke with those big, blue eyes and... The boy now currently in the passenger seat, found himself offering to teach the boy beside him. Why? He still wasn't entirely certain, but was further doubting his decision every passing minute.

"Look, I'm doing it! I'm driving Sasuke! Look!" Naruto whooped, diving in and out of the car parking spaces fluidly.

"Yes, well done dobe. I must say I'm surprised." Sasuke glanced over at the boy in the driver's seat, and found his scowl softening – just a little. The blonde's brow was furrowed in absolute concentration, lips puckered; as he focused on guiding the car. _Cute. _

_Cute?!? _Sasuke scolded internally_, since when was Naruto CUTE? And even more alarmingly, since when was the word cute a contingent of his vocabulary?_

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto took his eyes off the road (after the 'cloaked' insult had time to register) to glare at Sasuke; he was totally ruining the moment!

Their eyes suddenly locked over the gear stick, gum wrappers and spare change: each becoming trapped in the others gaze. A giddy rush shot to Naruto's head as he continued to gaze into the sparkling obsidian pools beside him. Sasuke was experiencing something similar, heartbeat quickening as the look that should've lasted seconds began to last minutes, becoming increasingly deeper and significant. Sasuke gulped, before suddenly remembering exactly _who_ was driving _his car_.

"NARU-" Sasuke barked, just as the car began to mount the kerb - before smashing into a nearby public toilet block.

"Oh _shit_."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Naruto cracked one eye open, peeking out over his orange quilt - currently scrunched up around his nose. Groaning, Naruto recalled once again in vivid detail his driving lesson with Sasuke a few days previous.

Thankfully, there hadn't been much damage to the car due to the speed at which it'd been moving, but the people running from the toilet screaming - thinking the building was to be demolished with them inside - had been enough to deeply embarrass both Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto had the sneaking suspicion Sasuke would never speak to him again, let alone let him use the car.

Slowly, the blonde eased himself from his bed - arms raised in a stretch - before padding downstairs to the kitchen to make himself a beautifully steaming cup of wakey-wakey ramen (Naruto had locked the cupboard holding said item after the incident, fearing the worst from his seemingly furious dark-haired driving companion).

Throwing himself onto the sofa by the window looking out at the street outside his small house, and dreamily inhaling the scent of fresh ramen, Naruto noticed something. Ramen forgotten, he sprinted to the front door - shoving on his slippers.

Outside was a beautiful orange scooter, emblazoned with horizontal blue stripes that glinted in the morning sunlight. A sign hung from its' handlebars:

_'Naruto, maybe you'll have better luck with this. Sasuke.'_

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Ok, so I'm aware the endings a bit too cute, but I can't resist the fluff!

That shared look must've made Sasuke realise something, hm?

Characters belong to Kishimoto etc. etc. etc.

* * *


End file.
